


What Is and What Should Never Be

by TottyTottyTotty



Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [1]
Category: NewsRadio
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Boss/Employee Relationship, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Consent, Impulse Control, Love/Hate, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottyTottyTotty/pseuds/TottyTottyTotty
Summary: When Dave suggests Matthew might be gay, dealing with the fallout is more than he expected.This is a bit old but I wanted to consolidate my AO3 profiles into one place.
Relationships: Matthew Brock/Dave Nelson
Series: Matt and Dave's Stupid Adventure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106786





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between seasons 4 and 5. If you want to avoid the explicit part, skip chapter 2. If you wanna jump right to the PWP skip to chapter 2. Title is a Led Zeppelin song, per the usual naming convention. I hope at least one other weird bastard out there ships these two and will enjoy.
> 
> Bon Appétit.

Dave leaned over his computer trying to edit a piece unsuccessfully while the distraction of Matthew’s monologue droned on. Matthew, sprawled on the plush, green couch, seemed to think this was acceptable to act like his boss’s office was the perfect place for a therapy session. The topic today was his love life or lack thereof, which was the last thing Dave had any interest in discussing. Especially with deadlines looming. It was always something inappropriately intimate yet somehow cringingly innocent to do with failing to get a date, messing up the date, scaring women off, just something. And while Matthew painted himself as some kind of hopeless romantic combined with a Don Juan in the sack, it was clear he had zero idea what he was doing. Any time he inexplicably got a chance to hit a home run, it ended in disaster and Matthew would be right there in Dave’s office, apparently under the mistaken assumption that Dave was his good buddy and confidant. 

“- You know, Matthew” Dave cut in, a hint of annoyance in his voice, “You might get all this off your mind by going back to work?”

“Oh, no,” Matthew snorted a little, “I’m much too preoccupied for that right now, thanks.” His high voice raised dismissively. He was stretched out comfortably, gangly legs hanging off the edge of the couch and head propped up at one end. As close to the door as he was, Beth was for sure listening in on every juicy detail.

Dave tapped a pen on the table absent mindedly. It really threw him for a loop to see Matthew dating women at first. Actually getting them, yes, that was a shock in itself, but even just his desire to swing for that team wasn’t the first impression he’d had of the skinny pencil pusher. Dave had taken it for granted these last few years that he’d misjudged the guy, but more recently it occurred to him that, in light of Matthew’s attitude towards his dates, there might be a bit more going on than surface level. Matthew’s mannerisms were so stereotypical, there had to be something there.

“Matthew, you have such a hard time with women -”

“Boy, do I ever,” Matthew interrupted, making an exasperated smile while he shook his head. He took one hand and casually smoothed down his sweatervest pensively.

“Well, Matthew, this might sound silly, but have you ever considered maybe you should be dating… men?”

“Ah huh!” Matthew scoffed deep from his gut, clearly taken off guard. “Well, Dave, I’m flattered…” chuckling to himself.

“No, Matthew, I -”

“Oooohhh… So this is why Lisa broke up with you.” Matthew’s face turned serious and sympathetic.

“I broke up with - uh, that’s not the point, I’m not hitting on you, Matthew. Will you just listen!?” Dave shook his head and brushed off his frustration. Turning from his work, he put on his best wise mentor face. “I’m just saying, it took you what, 28 years to lose your virginity, and nothing seems to work out with these women, just maybe you’re... not being honest with yourself? There’s nothing wrong with being gay, Matthew.”

Matthew stood up, laughing awkwardly, unsure if this was real. “Ohh I get it, you’re joking, like as if anyone with my -” he waved his hands at his face and cocked his head effeminately, “- rugged good looks would be gay.”

Dave cocked his head too, staring critically, lips flat, brow stern. “Really?” Matthew’s hands fell a little. “Matthew, what did everyone say your halloween costume was last year?”

“Cowboy!” He grinned. 

Dave’s expression didn’t change, “- Gay cowboy, Matthew. And the year before that?”

“Construction worker…” 

“- Gay construction worker. And the year before that?”

Very quietly, Matthew muttered, “The label on the costume clearly said motorcycle enthusiast…” 

“- Gay biker.”

“Ohh.” Matthew said a little more credulously now, things dawning on him. He walked closer to Dave now, sitting on the desk,“Ohhh… Well, if I… I mean if I secretly… but, how would I know??”

“Well,” Dave sighed deeply, leaning back, “If you’re unsure, maybe you could just go on one date and see how it feels.”

“This is all… very new to me. I um. OK. OK! I will.” Matthew beamed, now whole-heartedly bought in. Then his face dropped, “But I don’t know how to, uh, do I just buy a blue corsage for him?”

“Well, no you just treat him like you would want to be treated I guess.”

Matthew started breathing heavier and fretting, fanning himself with both hands nervously. He bounced up and down just a little, the whole scene was embarrassingly immature, “I don’t know how to do this gay stuff.I need practice -”

“Matthew, calm down, you don’t even have a date yet.” Dave said, taken aback.

“Dave-!” Matthew leans down, hands on the desk, uncomfortably close. “Dave, I need practice. Will you show me?” 

Dave laughs uncertainly, “Again, not gay.” 

“Sure, sure,” Matthew brushes off, “But you’re a guy so you know how a guy likes to be…” Matthew gestures aimlessly, before making a silly voice, “Romanced. C’mon just be my coach.”

“Matthew, I’m extremely uncomfortable with this and not to mention busy -”

“Please? Please, please, please? We’ve had lunch before, this isn’t really that different is it?”

Dave stares at the wiggling, whiny, stick of a man and a weird and misplaced sense of affection for his idiocy tugs at him. What could it hurt to help a little? Surely he could handle the moron.

With a really, really heavy and reluctant sigh, Dave starts to say, “OK, but-”

Matthew lets out a happy squeak, “Great!! I’ll wait for you after work tonight, I have just the place.” And without waiting for an answer, he barges out the door. Beth averts her eyes as she pretends to take a phone call, but they’re clearly wide.

\-----

\-----

“I am not going on a date with Matthew, it’s just dinner.” Dave hisses under his breath. “Close that door.”

Lisa shuts the door in Beth’s curious face, and turns back around. “C’mon Dave, if you’re gay just tell me, it’ll make me feel a lot better about our breakup.”

“I am not gay. Look, I know for a fact you got roped into a Matthew date once, right? You know how hard it is to get rid of him. I’m just going to have dinner with him for moral support, OK, he’s a little uncomfortable still with this whole realization.”

“Dave, I’d of expected this out of Matthew, but really you are a surprise.” Lisa crossed her arms and frowned at him.

Dave looked up at the ceiling with exasperation. His editing deadlines would never be met with these interruptions. “Who even told you this, was it Beth??”

“Are you kidding? Matthew came over to ask me for my blessing.” Dave buried his face in his hands with a soft moan of defeat. “Yeah… he does that.” Lisa, seeing his pain walks over to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder. “Dave, you might not think you’re dating Matthew but Matthew does, so you better let him down easy, OK?”

\-----

\-----

At 5 PM sharp, Matthew peeked his head into Dave’s office. Fresh off the high of a computer solitaire win, his heart rate was up and his excitement uncontainable. “Ready… lover?” He strung out the word long and provocative, exaggerating the mouth movements.

Dave’s cheeks flushed involuntarily at the surprise. The sheer inappropriateness of the word caught him off guard and made his heart leap a little. Was that a joke? At this point, probably not. Best to shut it down. “Do not under any circumstances call me that, Matthew. This dinner is strictly platonic.”

“Gotcha boss.” Matthew said with a wink, clearly convinced his date was just shy and mannerly.

With a stiffness from stress in his shoulders that wouldn’t seem to go away, Dave made the decision to forgive him. “I’ve got some things to wrap up, give me like 15, 20 minutes, OK?” How the hell was he going to get through tonight and make sure Matthew didn’t get the wrong impression?

“Perfect, I’ll just change into something more appropriate for the occasion!” Matthew said in his best sultry tone with a grin. He was practically dancing with energy as he left, his skinny waist accentuated as the sweater vest fell and lifted. With distress, Dave noticed a twitch between his thighs. Mortified, he wiped the incident from his mind and did his best to focus on his work.

\-----

\-----

Matthew’s choice of dress was embarrassing, as usual, but Dave quietly agreed with himself that it could have been worse. The jacket with coattails wasn’t so bad once the top hat came off and actually looked pretty sharp on his lythe frame. He'd just tossed it on top of the sweater vest though. Dave was of course still in his work attire and hoped that the two looked like a business meeting and nothing more. Thankfully, there was no corsage.

As they sat down though, Matthew awkwardly pulled out the chair for Dave, nearly spilling him on the floor. Then, seated at last, he leaned in, chin on hand, in a way no businessman ever looked at a colleague. Advice, Dave thought to himself, you’re here to give advice.

“Look, uh, I’m not, that way, so I don’t really know what a real… date would like. BUT, just don’t treat me like a lady, ok, with the chivalry. And don’t come on so strong, it looks ridiculous.” Dave tries to wave Matthew backward. 

“Oh, OK, well what would you like?” Matthew looked a little disappointed.

“Let’s just chat and have a good conversation, right? That’s what any good, uh, dinner is.” Dave unfolded his napkin for his lap. Thank god they weren’t in a Chuck-e-Cheese at least. Why did he feel so nervous? No one could tell this was a (non)date, surely. 

When the server arrives to take their drink order, it makes Dave jump just a bit, but he’s able to nonchalantly ask for water and a stiff drink. Matthew orders the silliest sounding virgin cocktail off the menu.

“OH I got you something,” Matthew turns and pulls out from under the table a heart shaped box. Dave can feel his cheeks flushing again in the dark room as he accepts it, glancing around to see if anyone notices. He popped open the top to see, as expected, neat rows of chocolate candies. Three in the top left have bites out of them and one is missing.

“I checked it to make sure they were the kind you like.” Matthew chimes in, proud of himself. How the hell would he know what kind Dave liked?

“Chocolates, that’s very considerate, Matthew. A bit cliche but... cute.” He flashed a fake, toothy smile bordering on a cringe from the pain of having to hold this gift. It was cute. He had to admit. Weird but cute.

Matthew giggles a little. “Now, check under the chocolates.” He says in a sly tone. Dave, wary but curious, slowly lifts up the chocolates. Seeing what’s under there, he slams the lid back down, closing the box, and slips it back under the table to hide it.

“Lingerie??” He hisses with a glare.

“Men’s lingerie, Dave.” Matthew scoffs, “I’m not stupid.”

“Matthew, that’s inappropriate,” Dave gasps, “Even on an actual first date, that’s entirely too forward, what is wrong with you?”

“Well jeez, Dave, I just thought it’d be nice.”

“Look I need you to understand this isn’t a date. Please, tell me you understand.”

Matthew gets an odd little fret on his face and looks at Dave sideways. “I’m practicing.” He says simply. Dave nods in resignation. “OK.”

Their drinks arrived, Matthew’s bright green with ostentatious garnishes. Dave took a pull of dark, smoky bourbon. It was the manliest thing he could think to order, and his sense of manhood needed reassurance desperately. When asked to order, Matthew jumped in and ordered for the both of them, further making Dave want to shrink into nothing. He asks for the chef to surprise them with something special. With a raised eyebrow, the server nodded professionally and departed. Dave took another deep swig. This was a bad idea.

“The chef knows me here.” Matthew whispers smuggly. “It’s where I take all my first dates. Nowhere else seems to get the ice sculptures right.”

“What?” Dave snaps.

“Hmm, what?” Matthew says, sipping the fruity disaster. Dave’s eyes suddenly landed on a cart in the back with a large cloth covering something. No. Lisa had warned him about this.

“I… I have to go to the bathroom, I’ll be right back.” Dave sputtered out in a panic as the cart began moving towards them. Matthew looked disappointed but Dave was already moving quickly.

Just out of sight, Dave breathed and scanned the room. Near the kitchen door, Dave spied who he was looking for, their server. Waving him over, Dave started explaining what he wants in hushed tones. A handful of bills passed between them. After splashing some cold water on his face, and steeling his resolve, finally Dave arrived back at the table. The monstrosity was back in the far corner, unattended.

“Dave! Check it out, I told you I know the chef.” Looking down, it was clear they had just been served a chef special of Kraft macaroni and cheese. So the chef definitely knew Matthew. “Try and get that at any other French restaurant in New York.” Matthew boasts. 

Without warning, an icy cold deluge washed over Dave’s head and the back of his neck, splashing into the macaroni and freshly refilled bourbon glass. Gasping for air, Dave coughed as the server apologized profusely, dabbing at him with a hand towel. Matthew sprung up from his seat and berated the server for being so clumsy, while Dave tried to wipe the sticky drinks from out of his ears. Silently, he mouthed a “thank you” to the server who nodded in return. It was expensive but, if this works, worth it.

“Ah Matthew,” Dave tried to interject. “It’s OK, let’s just go home so I can clean up.” Matthew was seething, but it’s hard to take him seriously as he argues in his whiny little voice. He had to be calmed down before it came to fisticuffs. Or tickling. “Give him a break, OK, it was an accident.”

“Look, you’re soaked, and the food is ruined,” Matthew keened, his lower lip sticking out. The server interrupted, “All to be replaced and complimentary, sir, I assure you, with our deepest apologies.” 

Dave cut in again, “Hey Matthew, you’re right, I’m soaked. W-why don’t we just call it a night, yeah?”

“No, but, the dinner!” Matthew was clearly upset, pouting like a child.

The server turned to Dave, “Sir, would you care for a complimentary evening at a later date?” Before Dave could answer, Matthew stepped up between them.

“Excuse me, what did you say?” Matthew squawked, puffing his flat, weak chest out. “Look, pal-” The server was at least 5 inches taller, and the result looked ridiculous. 

“Ah, sir I was offering to -” And with a loud wam, Matthew decked the server with a limp-wristed right hook to the cheek. Slipping on the ice on the floor, Matthew took a spectacular dive, pulling down the table cloth and everything with it. Amid the crashing and gasps, Dave looked around, deeply humiliated. 

Stunned, the server staggered back as Matthew sprung back up, grabbed Dave’s wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant among bewildered stares. 

“What the hell was that, Matthew??” Dave cried.

“That jerk was flirting with you!” Growled Matthew in a nasally falsetto way, “In the middle of OUR date! I was defending your honor.” His voice cracked with annoyance. Dave felt oddly flattered. Mostly mortified, but also flattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: This is the chapter with explicit sex.

As they approached Dave’s apartment, he lamented half-heartedly, “Well, I can never go back there again.” The shame and embarrassment still burnt his cheeks and made his stomach drop. 

Matthew shrugged it off, apparently unbothered. “Oh they love me, I’ll be back.”

Frowning, Dave unlocked his front door, more than happy to say goodbye. As he turned around to dismiss the slight man, he noticed Matthew appeared to now be nervous and awkward. 

“Heh, well, here we are.” Matthew stumbles over his words. Wanting to end it quickly, Dave tried to express himself in no uncertain terms, “Well Matthew, I’d like to thank you for truly the weirdest, absolute worst date I have ever been on. And I very much hope we never do that again.”

“Heh well it wasn’t all bad, Dave.” Matthew grins and gestures. “Just, hey, I’d like to say thank you. For real.” His voice is lighter and sweeter. Sincere. 

Matthew looked legitimately pathetic, and it made Dave soften just a little again. He couldn’t help but give a shit about the little weirdo. Matthew had tried really hard to make it a nice night. Failed, but tried. “Don’t mention it.” He pauses, then adds, “Really. To anyone.” 

Matthew, absolutely glowing, begins to lean forward. Dave, caught off guard, stumbles a little in shock as he narrowly avoids a kiss on the lips. “M-Matthew!” 

Scoffing loudly, the skinny freak looked exasperated,“Look Dave, how can I practice a date if we don’t practice ending one. C’mon just give us a little peck.”

“He-hey Matthew, buddy.” Dave deflects again, trying to think of an out. Matthew sighs exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes, ”Fine, how about a quick hug instead.”

As he went in for a big hug, Dave, still uncomfortable, stepped back. Matthew wobbled and caught his foot on the door mat, careening forward. 

Tackled, they fell across the threshold into the entryway of his apartment. Warm and heavy on top of Dave, Matthew was caught in a half-hug as they hit the floor.

It fucking hurt. Dave’s back screamed, the wind knocked out of him. Dismayed, as the pain and shock faded, Dave realized the staggering intimacy of their bodies pressed together. He felt Matthew's slender shape, soft and feminine, pushing against his. Against all his wishes, there was a shift as his half-hardon grew, tightening the space in his pants. Dave stayed perfectly still, worried Matthew might feel his shameful secret. Stupid Matthew, who has been teasing him all day. Why did he have to feel so good to hold now?

Matthew looked similarly flustered, catching his breath and looking down. Oh no. Dave knew this look. This was the look women gave you before you made out the first time. No. 

Licking his lips and speaking hoarsely, Dave manages to whisper, “You are a spaz and a complete idiot.”

And they kissed. It wasn’t romantic and gentle the way Matthew had imagined, but raw and hungry. Something had snapped in Dave and he was done resisting it. There was something about Matthew’s body that was driving him wild, and it had been doing so all day. He felt so smooth, like a woman, under Dave's traveling hands. It didn’t seem gay. Just confusing. And he wanted more.

He’d never kissed a man before, the gentle scratch of stubble was surprising. As they embraced, Dave’s hands made it a mission to feel every part of Matthew that he’d been wondering about. They slid up his shirt to a flat chest and downward where he sampled the shape of the man’s ass. As Dave pulled Matthew closer, he could feel the arousal was mutual.

“Oh Shit!” Dave yelped, jerking upward and pushing Matthew to the side. “We can’t -” 

Matthew frowned, his heart sinking, “Sorry, it’s OK…” Slipping slightly on the slick tiles, Dave dove for the door and slammed it shut, the two men on the inside. “We can’t let anyone see," He panted, locking the deadbolt.

Perking up, Matthew smiled wide, sitting awkwardly on the floor. Dave grabbed Matthew’s face, one hand on each cheek, and made intense eye contact. “I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I am. OK, look, this is just sex, we are not dating. And no one can know.”

“This is sex now??” Matthew grins wider. “Where’s your lingerie?” 

“Back at the restaurant.”

“Oh, well we can get it for next time…”

“Not going to wear that, Matthew.”

“Oh.”

Dave kissed Matthew again, pulling him up off of the floor into a proper embrace. Dave barely probed Matthew’s mouth with his tongue, finding the younger man a surprisingly good kisser. Wet. Soft. Heavy. He felt like he could devour him whole. 

Dave backed up a bit and lifted the sweater vest over Matthew’s head, to which Matthew passively obliged. Pulling at buttons, the midwesterner began opening the underlying shirt as he sprinkled hot kisses along Matthew’s neck and chest. The button-up finally splits open, untucked, and Dave mumbles as he presses his face and hands to the smooth, hard chest. “I fucking want your... weird... sexy... weird body.” Overwhelmed, nervous, Matthew wasn’t sure what to do or say so he quietly let himself be groped, enjoying the attention.

“Come with me,” Dave commanded, leading Matthew back towards the nearby couch. Sitting down, he positioned his subordinate, standing, with his hips right at face height and began to unbuckle his belt. Matthew hurriedly began kicking his shoes off and discarded the loose shirt on the floor. Running his hands down the smooth curve of hips, Dave slowly pushed the slacks and boxers downward. They held their breaths collectively as an erection slid out, standing at full attention. It was bigger than Dave anticipated, but slender, like Matthew, and pointed slightly upwards, precum just beginning to glisten at the tip. 

Dave stared up at Matthew and Matthew stared back. Neither of them had done anything like this before. It felt like a massive step into the unknown. Dave bit his lip. He’s a giver. And before he takes, he wants to give. Quickly, he plunged his mouth over the now exposed dick. A new and unusual experience, but it excited him intensely. Remembering how he liked it when women gave him head, he did his best to emulate, enjoying each bob and lick with a passion. He was awkward, but enthusiastic, and Matthew let out small squeaks of pleasure.

“Ah - wait, let me do something for you,” Matthew squeezed out, trying not to get too close yet. He had a habit of finishing quickly and didn’t want to ruin everything. Dave was still fully dressed and his cheeks flushed with the effort of his blow job. Matthew went to take off his suit jacket, but Dave was faster, stripping quickly, efficiently. Not to be left out, Matthew dropped to his knees and tugged down Dave’s nice slacks. A raging hardon lept out, thick and throbbing with anticipation. Without a moment’s hesitation, Matthew took it into his mouth as if his life had been leading up to this moment.

Pleasantly surprised, Dave dug his fingers into Matthew’s curly hair as his head bobbed up and down. He could barely think straight. Finally, this felt like a relief after the burning arousal that had been trapped for too long. 

Mercifully, and unbelievably, Matthew seemed to be some kind of dick sucking savant. It was the best head he’d ever had. With a whimper, Dave moaned out, “God! Where did you learn to do that??” 

Matthew, wiping his lips, stopped to say, “Oh, my ex girlfriend had this book we were trying out, and -” Dave waved a hand “Yeah, yeah,” and pushed Matthew’s head back down, not really looking for an answer. 

Bucking his hips into Matthew’s mouth, each stroke felt like bliss. But his mouth wasn’t what Dave had been craving all night. He watched Matthew’s hips sway ever so slightly as the younger man moved up and down, tracing the line of his chest and spine as they curved down to a full ass. That’s what he wanted. To feel Matthew’s whole body twitching below him as he…

Breathlessly, Dave said, “Come up here.” He lifted Matthew’s face into another rough kiss, pushing a little too hard. Matthew climbed into Dave’s lap, skin pressing on skin. Straddling Dave’s hips, he pressed their dicks against each other, savoring the friction. Dave’s was a little smaller than Matthew’s, yet thick, and Matthew really liked the way it looked, pushed backwards, shoved between their stomachs. A little line of hair ran from Dave’s belly button down to the base of his erection, framing it perfectly. 

The sight enormously turned Matthew on. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around both dicks as best he could reach, squeezing them together as they rubbed up and down. Dave gasped, not expecting this, thrusting upwards. As they moved in unison, Dave, biting his bottom lip, lifted up Matthew's hips. He moved down, sliding his cock slowly between Matthew’s warm thighs, running it along the man’s ass cheeks, and teasing himself against the tight hole.

“F-fuck,” he moaned, breathless. “Matthew, I want you.” Dave clutched him closer, slowly bucking his hips. “I want to fuck you.” 

Blushing ridiculously, laughing nervously, Matthew paused. He realized he really hadn’t thought this one through. Sure his ex liked to get a little frisky with the strap on, but there was a certain order to things here. “Woah, slow down there, David. If you really want to, uh, make love... Don’t you think we need a little. Uhm.” He moved his finger in a meaningless circle in the air while scrunching his nose. “Preparation?”

Dave took a second to figure out what he meant, then nodded, “Yes of course, you’re right.” Clearing his throat, Dave stood up and started walking to the bedroom. When Matthew didn’t follow, Dave went back and grabbed him.

Placing Matthew on the bed, Dave rummaged in his side table drawer, emerging with a condom and lube. “Better?” 

With the quizzical look that always meant he was coming to the wrong conclusion, Matthew pondered a moment before saying, “I don’t think I can get pregnant, Dave. Unless…” His eyes got wider. 

“No. Matthew. It’s just for - nevermind. I’d just like to use it, ‘kay? Humor me.” Matthew was so weird and stupid, yet being exasperated with him somehow just turned Dave on more. He wondered to himself what kind of weird fetish he’d stumbled on. He began to unroll the condom on, looking Matthew up and down as he did. The gangly weirdo had struck a reclined pose on the bed making come hither eyes that just came off at comical. Dave though he looked sexy still, the whole situation felt so dirty, so wrong. The naughty feeling of taking Matthew’s lanky, milk-white body and doing absolutely whatever he wanted to it made his chest tighten and his groin ache.

Was this stupid? Dave looked down at the lube in his hands. He’d slept with Lisa and kept it civil. Was Matthew really mature enough for this? Glancing back at the clothes strewn on the floor between the entryway and living room, he realized it was too late to question this. If it was a mistake, it had already been made. Whatever Matthew was going to do tomorrow, this is what is already. Even if it should never have been.

Stroking himself, Dave turned with a smile. Screw it. Leaning over Matthew for another smothering kiss, he popped the cap of the lube and distributed it generously over the condom and his hand. Pressing against Matthew's hole with two fingers he found it receptive, soliciting a yelp that ended as a hungry moan. 

"Have… have you done this before??" Dave asked, surprised. For a moment a concerning thought crossed his mind: that Matthew really knew he was gay all along and used this as a ruse to sleep with him. 

"Sure, with Irene. Didn't Lisa ever…?" 

"Oh - oh god no." Dave pulled a face. "I like to be on top."

“Pshhh, like you never just felt like maybe it’d be nice to -boop- just pop a toothbrush handle in there to see what it’s like.”

“Matthew. Less talking.” Dave cringed. “Just do this like a normal person, no stories, please.”

Dave shook his head briefly and pressed his fingers deeper, looking for that sweet spot again. With a gulp Matthew shut up and pushed back. Rolling him onto his back, Dave leaned over Matthew, biting and sucking a line down his chest, encouraging little gasps and mewels.

Feeling back in the zone, Dave escalated to three fingers, panting slightly as he rocked back and forth. Matthew’s legs encircled Dave’s shoulders and squeezed him closer. Applying another large dose of lube, Dave decided he’d warmed up enough. Pulling Matthew’s hips closer to the edge of the bed, Dave positioned himself and pushed his cock in slowly.

Matthew was loud now, whining wordlessly and grabbing handfuls of the comforter as he rocked his hips forward. Dave didn’t feel like being courteous at first, but he couldn’t help it. Somehow it made it hotter to tease his dick. Slowly he pressed forward until he was completely sheathed inside Matthew, breathing heavily now. Then, gently he started to pull out and in until it became a fluid, easy motion. 

Feeling how slippery the movement had become, Dave couldn’t stand the slowness anymore. He bit down on Matthew’s shoulders to an incredulous, “Hey!” and began thrusting faster. Pushing himself up, he wrapped his arms around Matthew’s legs, lifting them to get the angle just right, pounding harder now in rhythm. Unbridled moans and exclamations came from the man on the bottom as he leaned into being ravished.

Yes. This is what he wanted. A moan deep in his own throat, Dave felt animalistic. Two round cheeks slapped against his thighs as he moved, making beautiful music. He looked down, surveying his prize between gasps. Matthew’s dick was hard again, and it twitched and bobbed in time with Dave’s thrusts while his balls were tight against his body. Hard as a rock even though no one was jerking him off, Matthew must have been enjoying his prostate being hit enough on its own. This thought drove Dave wild. Yes, his cock was just that good. Moving faster now, he shifted, making Matthew’s hardon slap against his stomach with each stroke.

“You… are… amazing,” Dave choked out between heavy breaths of air. As good as this was, he wanted a different viewing angle. Pausing briefly, he told Matthew to flip over on his knees, which he was perfectly happy to do. Climbing up on the mattress with him, Dave took his place behind the object of his desire and pressed in again, this time with a full view of the round ass that had tempted him. 

One hand reached under to squeeze Matthew’s dick while the other grabbed onto his hair. As he built up momentum again, Dave fondled the hardon in his hand, feeling its firmness and curve. Matthew’s cries were lower now, more guttural as he thrust into Dave’s right hand and against his pubic bone. Moving his left hand downward, Dave cupped the curves that he found, resting on the flat chest. All of his weight was on Matthew’s back now as he rutted like a beast, making Matthew’s arms and legs tremble, threatening to buckle. 

With a scream, Matthew started to cum, turning and muffling his voice in the pillow, biting down hard.

Fuck, it was so hot, Dave thought. The cum mostly landed on the downy comforter, but some seeped over Dave’s hand as he milked the last of Matthew’s orgasm out. Encouraged and reinvigorated, he felt himself getting closer. 

Matthew finally gave out, collapsing sideways on the bed to avoid the wet spot, with Dave still grasping onto him in a tangle of limbs. Holding his breath, Dave ramped up to the fastest he could thrust until he felt the familiar feeling of release start to swell over him. Slowly now, he moved in and out, letting each quake empty out into the condom until he finally lay still and slipped out. 

Breathing like they had run a marathon, they both were motionless for a long time.

\-----

\-----

After cleaning up and bemoaning the gross mess, Dave lay in his robe on the bed waiting for Matthew to finish his shower. He quietly wondered to himself with more clarity than before how to handle this. Was it possible to keep Matthew quiet? Or would everyone be talking about this endlessly?

He legitimately couldn’t stand the weirdo, and he wasn’t gay, he reassured himself. But, was that going to hurt Matthew? 

Out from the bathroom emerged a cleaner Matthew, wearing Dave’s pajamas. Dave grimaced. “Matthew, you can’t… You’re not staying here tonight.”

“And why not, lover?” He said in the same obnoxious voice as earlier in the day. 

Dave chucked with annoyance. “Because, this is still not a date.” 

Matthew in defiance pointed at Dave, “Oh, you.” He giggled, jumping on the bed entirely too hard. “Hey Dave.”

Trying not to blow a fuse, Dave looked over and said between clinched teeth, “What?”

“You’re my boyfriend.”

Dave’s blood pressure shot up.“No. I’m not.”

“OK sweety, let’s not put labels on this, I get it.” Matthew leaned over for a kiss.

Dodging it, Dave sat up. “No, just… no to whatever this is, alright. Don't you think your cats are missing you?" 

"Oh… yeah I've left Choo-choo and

Mitt-mitt with the babysitter for longer than I promised. You're right."

Gazing quietly, Dave thought this over and the only thing that came out was finally, "Uh huh. Get out of here."

Matthew started grabbing his things up, unfazed, excited to go home to his babies. Dave took the chance to bring up his worries. "Now, Matthew, not a word to anyone at the office, OK? I'm serious about this one."

"You got it, mums the word." Matthew mimed zipping his lips. "I won't tell anyone about our…" He leaned in and whispered, "sexual relations." Dave didn't believe him. Especially when Matthew whipped out a disposable camera, holding it out to take a shot of himself and Dave. "Memories!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the office gossip got around, which Dave vehemently denied whenever questioned. Matthew would practically brag about it while pretending to have his arm twisted to spill the beans. He was fond of announcing how he always knew Dave had a thing for him, and how nice it was that Dave finally came to terms with that. He would particularly shove it in Lisa's face any chance he got and coyishly deny special treatment by the boss. Pride was a new part of his identity which he obnoxiously reminded people about with rainbow flags he wouldn't stop talking about.

"It's not like I dislike vaginas," he told a very unwilling to listen Joe. "Just that I love penises."

Miserable, Dave tried to get Matthew to shut up. They were in no way dating outside of Matthew's mind. Yet, over the coming weeks, there were incidents here and there that made it difficult to convince him.

Matthew would barge in and Dave would find himself screwing the man mercilessly over the edge of the green couch. Or, Matthew would show up at Dave's apartment door and they'd end up immediately in his bed. 

Dave felt helpless. He absolutely did not find Matthew an attractive romantic partner, but something about his body kept calling him back into these inadvisable trysts. His knees just got weak anytime Matthew hit on him. And the pathetic little scamp was just cute sometimes. He knew toying with the immature idiot wasn't fair, he just couldn't help himself. It felt so good. 

Dave attempted to explain "friends with benefits" to Matthew, but he declared it to be exactly the same as dating. "We're just two friends, right? Who have sex. And love each other deeply and forever, duh." 

Over time, Matthew started sleeping over and Dave began to give up on his boundaries. It was just too exhausting. 

Whatever. They weren't dating, he thought as he held Matthew in his arms, petting his hair gently as he fell asleep. I'm just going to let the little guy think what he wants. What's the harm?

With a gentle kiss on the forehead, Dave leaned over to turn out the light.


End file.
